Mugen Fūma
"Balance is the key to All Things" A rather talented Shinobi who defected from Konohagakure and now seeks the power to restore balance, only Fate knows what lies ahead. Background Information Life Before Konoha Mugen's story begins with a night of passion. His mother, a simple village girl name Mahiko had a one night fling with a mysterious travelling ninja. However after that night they never met again. Nine months from that wild night, Mugen was born, during the time his mother was pregnant she had fallen for another man, a travelling swordsman by the name of Shichika Yasurati who had decided it was time to settle down. Mugen's mother and partner built a small Dojo away from the village, it became popular, training different martial techniques to those with the money and dedication to learn. As soon as Mugen could walk he began training in his step-father's dojo, honing his body into a weapon. When Mugen was four his mother had a second child, a daughter named Togami. Mugen was fiercely protective of his new sister and loved her dearly and began putting more and more effort into his training. Life was good, Mugen had his family and his training and nothing seemed to be going poorly. This didn't last for very long, on a rainy day a band of misfits came to their dojo, demanding money among other things. When Mugen's step father refused the misfits attacked, raiding the house and Dojo. Mugen and his father fought them off to the best of their ability however during the chaos a stray throwing knife pierced the chest of Togami, killing her. Watching his beloved sister die before his eyes triggered something within Mugen, a primal rage that lay untapped within his blood. As if the earth itself mourned for her loss, Mugen's body began absorbing the natural energies around him, his form changing slightly as half his body was consumed by a brown coloring and his blood lust took control. Sometime afterwards he managed to calm down, bursting into tears and cursing the heavens for taking his sister. He was nine when he watched his parents bury their youngest child. Nine when they decided he needed more than just dojo training. They sent him to Konohagakure, the closest village with an academy that might teach him something of his power. Academy Days In the academy Mugen had to relearn almost everything. The fact that chakra was a real thing and what exactly it was as well as how to manipulate it. He didn't have many of his 'episodes' during time at the academy but he did progress a lot slower than other students due to having to integrate himself into a whole new world and lifestyle though his latent ability to absorb natural energy was astonishing to his teachers. Mugen failed the graduation numerous times but eventually, at the age of 12 he managed to graduate. During a few of his episodes he had managed to learn how to morph his body using the senjutsu chakra. Now 13 and officially a genin, Mugen is ready to learn, though a deep anger festers inside him, an anger directed at the world itself. Mugen's story begins now as paths begin to open for him. Shifting of the Sands Mugen was involved in the events at Sunagakure. Assigned to squad Keldran he fought in the center of town taking out numerous hostiles. He even went so far as to kill one of the leading instigators of the opposing force in excessively brutal manner. When the rain attacked Sunagakure; Mugen was sent home against his will by his squad leader Keldran. Upon arriving at Konoha the events of the night finally caught up with him sending him into a state of shock and depression. Civil Unrest Mugen was present for the increasing tension as people demanded answers from the Hokage. At some point he met Godric Fuma, Keldran's father and, alongside his former squad mate O, requested that Godric train him to become a weapon of war. Much to his disbelief Godric adopted him and O into the Fuma Clan as his "sons". A Weapon Forged for a Year Since Mugen's adoption by Godric Fuma he has been put into a grueling daily training regime. The easiest way to explain his time during the year is that he fought, trained, fought, trained and fought some more. When he wasn't fighting of training he was training or fighting. This brutal training plan is the process of turning Mugen into a living weapon for the village, pushing his body to surpass that of the regular human body. A Hero's Return Two years after the events at Sunagakure, Mugen's old Team Leader and now adoptive brother was recovered and brought back to the village. What should have been a happy day was soon turned on its head when a sinister glob left Keldran's body and infected Godric Fuma with a terrifying genjutsu. Mugen along with O, Nali and Ieyasu stopped Godric from being taken away by the glob by fighting him. Mugen sustained heavy injuries during the fight including the loss of his left eye but at the end of the day the rag tag team won the day. Fall of a God Mugen was present when the Fuma Clan meeting turned sour. He witnessed the whole event and prevented Keldran from doing something he would have regretted before confronting Eito. On official records Mugen would be blamed for the murder of the Fuma Clan heads including his adopted father Godric. In order to escape persecution or death Mugen left the village, striking a line through the headband and leaving it at the gate, officially becoming a Rogue-nin. Free-nin Mugen and Keldran have left the village. After a brief encounter with Seika Sarutobi the duo are now heading towards Uzishiogakure. Who knows whats in store for them. Journey to Iwagakure When in Uzushiogakure, Mugen and Keldran were captured by a group of bandits or slave traders. The pair fought their way out of captivity leaving no survivors. They freed a number of captives including a the Earth Daimyo's Daughter. They pair agreed to take her home and have since been travelling for weeks to The Land of Earth to return the young girl home. Into the Firey Depths! After returning the Earth Daimyo's daughter to Iwagakure, Keldran reverse summoned the pair to the dragon realms. From here they were constantly in danger, and cosntantly fighting against air borne Wyverns. The pair eventually encounter the Dragon Hunters; Guresh and the rest of his crew. After a fight between Guresh and Keldran the green dragon made its appearance. While Keldran demanded Mugen retreat with Guresh, Mugen disobeyed and stood with keldran aginst the monstrosity, eventually sacrficing himself to buy Keldran and his dragon time to escape. Mugen's soul was saved from damnation when it was sealed within an urn along with his ashes by the red king Agnis. This was the end of his journey. A Brother Once Lost but No Longer! With Mugen’s urn recovered from Konoha before its collapse Keldran was able to use his new found power as the trueborn king to break the seal that held Mugen’s spirit within the ashes. Due to the powerful seal created by Agnis himself, when Keldran broke the seal it instead resurrected Mugen at the cost of a portion of Agnis’ life span, a heavy price to pay some may consider. The ashes of the urn poured over the ground at Keldran’s feet and slowly began to rebuild themselves into the form of Mugen. Soon, Mugen once again stood amongst the living, though while his spirit was just as strong as it had been when he died, his body was weak. Mugen Fuma was alive once more! It took almost two years before Mugen was fully up to par again. It took 6 months before he could walk unaided, and after 3 months the first words he managed to whisper were the words “I’m sorry” which he whispered specifically to Keldran one night over dinner. Those words held a lot of emotion in them for someone who had been basically mute since his return. “I … Didn’t mean to”. It wasn’t until Mugen turned 18, a whole two years after his resurrection that he was finally back up to speed. Relearning his jutsu had been a tough challenge but with the help of his Brother Keldran, and his new brother Myoo, he persevered. Mugen gave up the life of a shinobi however, declaring that dying once was more than enough for him, it also meant he gave up his dream of becoming a powerful sage or to find out the secrets of his unique abilities, he would leave that for the next generation. Mugen elected instead to devote his time to writing, during his time as a mute he needed to write in order to communicate and found it to be quite relaxing. His first book was nothing special but the second book he titled “Journey of the Steel Brothers” which he based of the journey he and Keldran once shared. The book was a hit and began Mugen down the path of an author. At 21 Mugen elected to travel for a bit, now confident in his returned health to do some travel. The world had changed drastically since his death and the war. Mugen travelled back to the Village of Hot Water, a place he had visited during, his Journey with Keldran. Mugen lived in the Village of Hot Water for a few years, occasionally returning to visit his brothers before returning home. There he met he woman. She was a tea shop owner and a fan of his book “Journey of the Steel Brothers” named Kanna, the pair seemed to hit it off right away. When Mugen was 23, Kanna gave birth to their first child. A daughter, Mugen named Aurora. With their Daughter born, Mugen and Kanna opted to move back to Kogakure, this was partially because Mugen wanted his family to be close together and because he knew that if his daughter possessed the same qualities he did, she would need to be trained properly. And so they moved. Mugen and Kanna finally got married in Kogakure at the age of 25. Kanna once again opened a tea store in the village called “Steel Heart Tea” a reference to Mugen’s book and to the Fuma Clan. Mugen continued to right books and over the years became an acclaimed author, deciding he preferred the quiet side of life. He does still occasionally go on missions if he really has to, but for the most part, just hangs around the village with his family. Personality & Behavior Mugen's personality and behavior has changed drastically throughout his life as a ninja. When he first started his journey he was quite cheerful albeit a little hesitant to engage in social activities due to a fear of himself. After events at Sunagakure, Mugen became cold and angry, he was easily irritated and had an obsession with power. This sort of personality caused him to push people away and steer him down a path of isolation. However, Mugen once again went through a change of persona with the death of his adoptive father, Godric Fuma. After being forced to flee the village alongside his adoptive brother Keldran he has begun to turn himself down a new path. He has become more positive and has shown a sense of humor. He has also shown a strange sense of justice and a desire to achieve a sort of personal harmony. Mugen is very devoted to his family now, and is quite intent on staying alive, because of this he gave up his duty as a ninja. Unlike before when in stage one of his Sage Transformation, Mugen retains his sanity and intelligence. He does however tend to suffer from wavering moral standards and is more inclined to something more aggressive than he usually would. He tends to sit in the grey area of morality in this form. When in stage two of his Sage Transformation, Mugen faces an internal mental battle with himself. Nowadays he is far more mnetally stable and as such only suffers from a 25% chance to lose his mind. On the small chance he does lose his mind however, Mugen reverts to savagery, it becomes impossible for him to discern friend from foe and loses all sense of self preservation. Appearance Mugen is older now, his hair is still a steel grey but is nowhere near as long as it once was. It is instead cut to sit between his shoulder blades at its longest point. For the most part he has his hair tied up. His facial features are a lot sharper now. Like alwats he has piercing amber yellow eyes. he has a small goatee now. Mugen is a rather large man, standing at 6'5 with a very athletic build. During the first stage of his Sage Transformation his entire right side of his body becomes a bluish brown in color and the sclera of his eye turns black while the iris turns silver.He also gains a feral expression on his face. When Mugen enters stage two of his Transformation he becomes a monster. Two ram-like horns protrude from his forehead and his entire body becomes a bluish brown in color. Both of his arms becomes monstrous as the hands and forearms grow in size. He gains large spikes protruding from his back and his hair becomes extremely long. He gains black markings that run around his eyes and down the length of his nose. Abilities Sage Transformation: a bodily reaction in those with Jūgo's clan's ability to absorb Senjutsu Chakra which results in increased physical capabilities similar to Sage Mode and the ability perform various shape-shifting feats. Impressive Stamina: Mugen possesses high levels of stamina, perhaps its genetic maybe its a side effect of the constant absorption of Natural Energy. Regardless, Mugen can keep pushing through a fight even when others would have collapsed from exhaustion. His chakra reserves are also quite deep. Incredible Strength: Mugen is an incredibly strong child, probably also a by product of his kekkei genkai. Regardless he can lift quite heavy objects with little to no effort. Within reason of course. '''Impressive Mental Fortitude: '''Mugen has achieved an impressive level of Mental Fortitude especially for a Jugo. Because of this Fortitude, Mugen now only suffers a 25% chance of losing his mind in Stage Two of his transformations. A known first for a Jugo. Databook Library Spars/battles Mugen vs Alastor Casual Storyline Shifting of the Sands part 2 Civil Unrest Arc 3 Prologue Journey of the Fuma Brothers Journey of the Fuma Brothers II Journey of the Fuma Brothers III Journey of the Fuma Brothers IV Journey of the Fuma Brothers V Journey of the Fuma Brothers VI Into the Fiery Depths Part I Missions Red Handed (DM) Training No Slacking Jet Booster Jump Training 1, 2 & 3 (Arc Reward) Cellular Regeneration Absorption I, II Arhat Fist Training (Part I) Knuckle Duster Technique I,II,III (Awarded from Pt 3 & 5 of Fuma Brothers Arc) Approved By:Keru (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.)